Because Of You
by MadeUpStoriesWithLove
Summary: The Doctor ends up in a College in London were he meets Katy Lewis. But there is something interesting about Katy Lewis that he can't figure out.
1. Smith & Lewis

_**Hey guys! This is my first story so please don't be too harsh! Reviews are always welcome. Thanks! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1 – Smith & Lewis.**

Katy smiled as she walked through the crowd of college students trying to get to their next class. It was a beautiful summer's day and Katy couldn't be any happier. Her curled brunette hair whipped behind her as she walked. Her eyes, a dark brown that anyone could get lost in and perfect completion. Katy smiled to fellow students and said a friendly 'Hello' as she made her way to class.

Her next class was A – Level physics, which she was hoping to drop after her first year of college. Katy thought that the science of how the world works and how it evolved would be gripping and exciting, but unfortunately Katy was fed up with it on day 1.

Just before she turned the corner to the science department she collided with some object. She fell back onto the floor and looked up to see a tall man standing around 6"1 wearing a brown pin stripe suit and a pair of pale, worn out converse. The man held out his hand which Katy took gratefully. She brushed herself off and looked up at the man again to see his face. The man had brown, messy hair along with a pair of chocolate brown eyes which came across as old. Katy stood back slightly. He looked really familiar, like they had met before. But the man flashed a cheeky grin making Katy blush.

"Sorry about that, I'm looking for my class," The man finally spoke.

"You're a teacher here?" Katy asked rather shocked, he didn't seem anything like a teacher.

"Yes, you don't think you could direct me could you?" The man passed her his timetable which Katy studied, she then smiled.

"You're teaching me next, you can follow me," The man smiled and Katy passed back the timetable. They began walking to lesson in silence until the new teacher spoke.

"So what's your name?"

"Oh, Katy Sir, Katy Lewis." She replied looking at her new teacher. He was quite handsome.

"Nice to meet you Katy, I'm John, John Smith," They shook hands and Katy noticed how eccentric he was.

"So is it your first day Sir?" Katy asked.

"Oh don't call me Sir, Just John,"

"Okay, John," Katy said nodding almost checking to see she was right.

"Yeah it is my first day," They continued walking in silence until they were outside the class. They stop and neither opened the door. Katy turned to John smith.

"John Smith, is that your real name?" John Smith was taken aback but answered.

"What makes you say that?"

"You don't seem like a John Smith you seem….."

"Seem like what?" John asked.

"I'm not sure, It's probably me being silly," She thought back to were she had seen him before. What was his name? More to the point were had she seen him before? John nodded and grabbed the handle of the door.

"Here I go!" Katy laughed and entered the classroom and sat in her seat. John introduced himself and Katy seemed to be more and more interested into her Physics.

*****

During the lesson The Doctor looked at Katy, the young girl who he bumped into. She was paying the most attention in her class compared to the others. _I have that affect _The Doctor thought. Katy was different to other girls he had come across. Even Martha Jones, A Doctor, didn't even question the lord of time on whether his name really was John Smith or not. He hated lying to people but it was a risk he was willing to take. The lesson went smoothly, no paper airplanes flying about! The reason The Doctor was on earth again was because he got a signal in the London area from a college. Well nothing strange yet.

After the lesson, The Doctor debated on whether to speak to Katy again. If he did then she might get wrapped up in his disasters and either end up following his around the universe or end up dead because of him. Was he willing to risk it?

"Katy?"


	2. I'm The Doctor

Katy turned to see John Smith running after her, she raised an eyebrow but waited until he stopped.

"Yes, John?" He smiled and sighed.

"Did you enjoy class?"

"Yeah, it was great. I actually got a lot more interested in physics!" Katy said laughing. John just flashed his heart breaking smile making her go weak at the knees.

"Fantastic! So I was wondering….." But he was cut of by a tanoy announcement which rang throughout the bustling halls.

"Could Katy Lewis please meet me in my office," Katy raised an eyebrow. What could the headmaster possibly want her for? Hopefully nothing bad had happened at home. She looked back at John Smith and shrugged.

"Well I best go, I'll see you later then," She walked of waving, she couldn't stop smiling. The Doctor waved back and waited for her to turn the next corner. That's when he began to follow her to the headmaster's office.

******

Katy soon stood outside the head masters office and knocked three times. It soon opened and she entered to see Mr Kingsley sitting at his office. He motioned her to take a seat which she did happily. He stood up and perched himself on the desk in front of her.

"So Katy Lewis, I hear you have been doing very well in your lessons recently," He spoke.

"I have? Well…"

"Yes you have. And I just brought up to my office because we need you." Katy sat back a bit. Was this normal? Who needed her?

"Who do you mean 'We'? What for?" The headmaster smirked making Katy very uncomfortable. Suddenly he lunged forward making Katy fall back in her chair. Her headmaster began to scratch at her arms and she looked to see her had teeth like a dog or wild animal. Before she knew it the door was flung open to reveal her new teacher John Smith.

"John?!" She cried. He pulled out a small device like a pen and a blue light shone out of it. It then produced a horrific noise that made the headmaster stumble back and hide in the corner. The Doctor ran towards Katy and held out a hand which she gladly took. As soon as she stood up she fell back down again, but the Doctor just caught her in time. He noticed the marks on her arms and face and grabbed her hand. He pulled her out of the office and pulled out his sonic device to lock the door.

"John? What was that?" Katy cried, still in shock.

"My name isn't John," He said as he checked the door was locked.

"What is it then?"

"I'm The Doctor," They heard a load bang which was the creature throwing itself into the door which was now locked. The Doctor grabbed Katy's hand and they ran down the empty corridor. Everyone was in lesson which made it much simpler. As soon as they were outside they stopped and gasped for breath.

"What is that thing?" Katy said as she began catching her breathe. The Doctor stood up straight and looked around.

"That was a Polking, very dangerous," Katy soon stood up straight like the Doctor. Was he being serious?

"You're joking,"

"Katy, I'm very serious. If we don't get everyone out of the college then who knows what will happen." Katy thought for a minute. She ran back into the college, the Doctor watching her. She smiled at him as she pulled the fire alarm making the bell ring loud throughout the college. The Doctor smiled and they both ran outside. They watched as the students all ran out in panic and worry. The Doctor then ran inside making Katy run after him.

"Doctor!" He turned around and ran towards her.

"Katy what ever you do don't follow me, Keep everyone outside." Katy, disappointed, nodded and ran back outside. The teachers began to keep everyone in single file, what could Katy do? She turned back to the college then back and her fellow students. She turned back and ran towards the headmaster's office. There she saw the Doctor running out of the office, flames flickering out of the office. Katy stood shocked then the Doctor grabbed her shoulders.

"Katy what did I tell you!" He yelled at her. But she couldn't answer because of the small explosions inside the office. He killed it. He just killed the creature. The Doctor grabbed her hand again and then ran outside the college; Explosions now coming from all areas of the college. Once they were outside the college The Doctor noticed the fire service had arrived. He began to walk off making a concerned and curious Katy follow.

"Doctor?" He turned and Katy noticed he had no expression on his face.

"Why didn't you say that was your name? And how did you know what the creature was?" The Doctor sighed.

"It's a long story,"

"Well, I have time." The Doctor smirked and held out his arm which Katy then wrapped her arms around. He had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
